


Превращение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Каждый год 3 января на околоземной орбитальной станции происходят очень странные вещи





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412425) by blslarner. 



> 3 января – день рождения Дж.Р.Р. Толкина

Двое американских ученых телепортировались на орбитальную станцию и застыли на месте: первым, кого они увидели, был русский космонавт, поджидавший их чуть ли не с распростертыми объятиями  
– Принесли? – требовательно спросил он с явным акцентом. – Водку?  
– Да, – сознался один из них. – Хотя ушло много времени, прежде чем мы смогли убедить наше начальство, что нам разрешили, и более того, специально попросили доставить это вам. Капитан Манникс всем своим видом демонстрировал, что дарить такие подарки, тем более так поздно после Рождества – моветон.  
– Вы сегодня тут тоже будете, так что вечером… Сами водки захотите, – буркнул русский, выхватывая у одного из прибывших подарочный пакет. – Странные вещи случаются в этот день.  
Ученые обменялись взглядами, полными любопытства.  
– Странные? В каком смысле – странные? – настойчиво поинтересовался один из них.  
– Увидите. О, вы увидите! – И, крепко сжимая бутылку, русский прошел в основной жилой отсек.  
Через час-два американцы начали понемногу разделять беспокойство русского.  
– Что за?.. – пробормотал первый, наблюдавший в один из бортовых телескопов за Венерой.  
– Что там? – спросил напарник, ходивший проверять гидропонику.  
Первый проверил окуляр телескопа, в который смотрел.  
– Кажется, наш русский коллега подпортил телескопы. Ну-ка, ну-ка! – с этими словами он отвинтил окуляр и внимательно осмотрел, потом взглянул через него на напарника. И озадаченно отнял деталь от глаза.  
– Нет, все чисто! – проворчал он и начал проверять дальше.  
– А с чего ты решил, что прибор испорчен? – спросил напарник, пока тот заново собирал телескоп.  
– С того, что я в нем увидел! Венеры там не было… Там была лодка! Огромная хрустальная лодка с широкими парусами. А управлял ею светящийся гигант в чем-то вроде короны, и Венера была лишь крупным камнем в центре, прямо посередине его лба!  
Договорив, он вставил на место окуляр и вновь попытался посмотреть через него – только чтобы через секунду воскликнуть:  
– Должно быть, он что-то сделал с внешними линзами!  
На крик из свой маленькой каюты вышел русский, находящийся уже в явном подпитии.  
– Что случилось? – спросил он. – Вы их видели? А лодки видели?  
Второй ученый покачал головой и с нажимом спросил:  
– Какие. Еще. Лодки?  
– Да вокруг нас! Хрустальные корабли, которыми управляют светящиеся духи! Смотрите! Смотрите! – он подошел к иллюминатору и поднял закрывающую его крышку.  
И все было так, как он говорил! Под ними плыла не Земля – сверкающей светло-голубой сферы больше не было, вместо нее внизу раскинулся огромный сверкающий диск!  
– Господи боже мой! – прошептал один из американцев, указывая на открывшийся им с поворотом станции вид Луны. – Вы только посмотрите на это!  
Не было никакой безжизненной, покрытой шрамами от метеоритов сферы – вместо нее была огромная круглая ладья, управляемая белыми лошадьми. А внутри ладьи стояла высокая блистающая фигура, поприветствовавшая их чем-то очень похожим на огромную кружку пенящегося эля.   
Русский с ехидной улыбкой протянул им два полных стакана водки.  
– Видели? – спросил он. – И вот так всегда! Как только третье января – так сразу!  
И, окруженные духами, управляющими звездами и планетами, глядя вниз на странный диск, в который, очевидно, превратилась Земля, трое до глубины души пораженных людей залпом осушили свои стаканы.


End file.
